1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to update methods, and in particular to methods and systems for updating functions supported by basic input/output systems (BIOS) without amending source codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, basic input/output system (BIOS) is stored in a nonvolatile memory, such as read only memory (ROM), and comprises at least one image file (or binary file) for firmware to initialize components in computer systems thereby insuring that the initialized components can be operated normally before loading an operating system (OS).
The image files in the BIOS are typically generated by source codes provided by source code venders. In order to support different hardware elements, structures, or functions, the source code venders need to amend source codes manually to generate desired image files. However, for the BIOS venders having large number of OEM costumers, it is very time-consuming and inconvenient to amend source codes of the image files by cooperating with the source code venders.